


Миндальное молоко

by GaryD



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaryD/pseuds/GaryD
Summary: У Стива непереносимость лактозы, а Баки очень жаль, что их кофейня не закупает миндальное молоко (и Наташа считает его идиотом, раз он ничего не собирается с этим делать)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 28





	Миндальное молоко

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/48/45/ca/4845cad017f1410f99799ef3e5a02b5e.jpg
> 
> Представьте свой ОТП? Окей

— Привет, Стив, как обычно?

— Привет, Баки. Миндального так и нет?

— Нет.

— Тогда как обычно.

Он отходит, чтобы приготовить заказ, а на душе кошки скребут. Этот паренек, Стив, ходит к ним в кофейню уже третий месяц и постоянно спрашивает миндальное молоко для своего любимого латте. Но у них есть только безлактозное, из-за чего Стив огорчается, однако не перестает к ним приходить - хотя, казалось бы, зачем, если здесь нет того, что ему нужно. Баки как-то спросил, надеясь не показаться грубым, и Стив, к его счастью, ответил, что почти нигде не продают кофе с миндальным молоком, а здесь ему просто нравится - и обстановка, и кофе, и в особенности, персонал...

Сердце тогда встало в горле. Баки как болван выдавил из себя что-то абсолютно глупое, отдал Стиву заказ и смылся в подсобку, потому что - ему показалось или это был страшно неловкий, но флирт? Вроде бы показалось, ведь при следующей встрече Стив вел себя как обычно, да и больше ничего такого не говорил и не делал. А жаль...

Баки всегда был честен перед самим собой, поэтому ему не составило труда признаться себе - разве что под небольшим давлением Наташи... ладно, очень большим, - что он вляпался («влюбился, Джим, влюбился») по самые уши, хотя после последних, поначалу приятных, но под конец жутко ненормальных и отвратительных отношений за всю историю своей личной жизни он пообещал больше в эту кабалу ни ногой. И тут - Стив, это чудо, маленькое солнышко, которое хочется лишь радовать, а он, Баки, постоянно огорчает.

И почему их кофейня не закупает миндальное молоко?..

Баки максимально красиво, как никому больше, подписывает стаканчик и почти откровенно любуется теплой улыбкой и легким румянцем на щеках, когда отдает заказ. Весь оставшийся рабочий день его спину прожигает недовольный взгляд Наташи. Пожалуй, она права - пора что-то менять.

***

Следующим утром Стив куда-то спешит, поэтому уносится, едва получив свой латте и даже не попробовав, из-за чего Баки всю смену проводит как на иголках, ожидая, когда же Стив придет снова - если придет.

Он появляется под конец. Благо, людей уже почти нет.

— Привет.

— Привет. Снова кофе?

— Нет, я... Я хотел спросить. Сегодня утром у латте был другой вкус. Вы начали использовать миндальное молоко?

Баки тушуется, потому что вот он - момент истины. Наташа заинтересованно поглядывает на них со своего места, но, нет, конечно же, не подслушивает.

— Ну... Ты всегда спрашиваешь его, вот я и принес его для тебя.

У Стива розовеют кончики ушей, щеки, он закусывает губу - и это совершенно противозаконно, выглядеть так мило, потому что... Просто потому что Стив сам по себе слишком мил, а сейчас это переходит всякие границы, и сердце Баки к такому явно не готово. Как и разум.

— Оу... Кхм, спасибо. Это... Это очень неожиданно, и я, наверное, тебе должен... — Стив начинает нервно копаться в сумке, а уши у него горят, и Баки решается шагнуть в пропасть.

— Стив, не надо, — Баки ловит его взгляд. — Если хочешь поговорить об этом, то у меня скоро смена заканчивается, и я... я мог бы проводить тебя, если ты не против.

Назад дороги нет. Он замирает в ожидании ответа, отсчитывая удары сердца.

Один. Два. Три...

— Не против, — смущенно улыбается Стив, перебирая тонкими пальцами брелки на сумке, и кивает на столики. — Я тогда подожду тебя, — уже отступая в зал, вдруг оборачивается. — И можно еще кофе? С миндальным молоком?

— Все, что захочешь.

Стив, прижав изящные ладошки к пылающим щекам, быстро уходит в зал, не переставая улыбаться. Баки же чувствует себя самым счастливым идиотом на свете.

Наташа тихонько под прилавком показывает ему большой палец, одобрительно ухмыляясь.

***

— Так значит, ты подкатил к нему с помощью пачки молока? — Старк тычет в него палочками от суши, хитро щурясь, и Баки остро чует, что за этим вопросом кроется какой-то подвох.

— Миндального молока, Тони, — поправляет его Стив, отводя внимание на себя.

— Не вижу большой разницы, поэтому, — Старк поднимает руку с палочками, щелкая ими, будто пытается привлечь внимание всей компании. — Итак, — громко возвещает он, — почетный приз за самый нелепый подкат переходит к Баки Барнсу и его пачке молока! Извини, Роудс, но ты больше не в фаворе.

— Будто я хотел там быть, — пожимает плечами Роуди, ободряюще улыбаясь Баки и одним взглядом извиняясь за Старка.

Стив рядом ласково сжимает его ладонь.

— Прости, Тони всегда такой... немного странный.

— Ничего, думаю, я привыкну, — он мимоходом кидает взгляд на веселую компанию из Клинта, Сэма и Тони, уже шутливо спорящих на кухне - кажется, из-за пиццы - и нежно целует Стива в лоб, показывая, что все в порядке. Оставшиеся в гостиной теперь уже их общие друзья тактично отворачиваются.

Стив утыкается носом ему в плечо, смущенно улыбаясь. Баки зарывается носом в его мягкие волосы на макушке, прикрыв глаза, и с неохотой отрывается, услышав тихое жужжание над головой.

Над ним со Стивом завис мини-дрон. С веточкой омелы.

Баки опускает взгляд - и да, конечно же, эти два засранца нагло стоят и ухмыляются им в лицо, а за их спинами маячит донельзя заинтересованный Старк. Сэм заставляет дрон спуститься немного ниже, а Нат совершенно беспардонно тычет пальцем в омелу над их головами и приподнимает бровь, одними глазами спрашивая «ну и чего ждем?».

— Они ужасны, — бурчит Стив, поворачиваясь к нему, а глаза его блестят и он улыбается, потому что - нет, на самом деле, он ни капельки не возмущен их поведением.

— Да. Именно поэтому я их обожаю, — отвечает Баки, сам не сдерживая улыбки и наклоняясь ближе.

— Я тоже, — расслабившись, смеется Стив и тянется к нему в ответ.

Нежность поцелуя затмевает весь мир вокруг, и, кажется, парочка заговорщиков дает друг другу пять, а Старк пытается опять что-то сказать, но его затыкают, чтобы не портил момент - но какое это имеет значение? Здесь и сейчас важен только Стив - его теплое тело, прижатое к боку, его рука в руке Баки, его горячее дыхание на коже. И его губы. Губы со вкусом миндального молока - пожалуй, лучшее, что Баки пробовал за всю свою жизнь.


End file.
